Pelea de hermanos
by nika08
Summary: Una discusion de hermanos que terminara en una apasionante...lemon XD es mi primer fanfic porfa diganme que les parecio


Pelea de hermanos

Entraron golpeando la puerta, Setsu entro primero seguida por Caín

No te dije que no te acercaras a otro hombres (Caín le dice a Setsu en tono muy tranquilo pero amenazador a la vez)

Sabes que yo hago lo que quiero pero ¿no estarás celoso verdad nii-chan? (dice en un tono sarcástico, llendo hacia la cocina)

No porque sé que solo me perteneces a mi

Que sea tu hermana no quiere decir que sea tuya ( levantando la ceja y poniendo cara que te mataba con la mirada)

No me provoques que esto puede ir por mal camino

Que acaso me vas a golpear o encerrar para que nadie más me vea excepto tu

Yo nunca golpearía un hermoso rostro como el tuyo pero lo de encerrarte me parece un tanto interesante

Ella al entender su juego con una cara muy seductora dice:

Bueno pero con una condición que tú te quedes conmigo

Creo que no te gustaría ya que no pararía de acosarte y hasta llegaría a violar ese lindo cuerpo que tienes.

Quien dijo que no me gustaría ser violada por vos

No quieras desatar las cadenas que sujetan a la Bestia que llevo dentro porque luego no podrías caminar por una semana.

Tengo tanto miedo que hasta ganas me dan de probarla digo a la Bestia pero creo que seria muy suave conmigo.

Quieres probar lo suave que soy

Me aburro de tanta conversación

Y sin más Caín se lanza contra el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana como si fuera una bestia en busca de su presa y le roba un apasionante beso .desesperadamente intenta meter su lengua en la boca de su sexi hermana pero esta se lo impide, al ver esto aprieta una de sus grandes nalgas haciendo que esta soltara un gemido y le permitiera explorar su cavidad lo que para él era la saliva más dulce que había probado ,era exquisita, quería probarla toda su vida pero se hiso presente la falta de oxigeno de ambos exigiendo una separación inmediata.

El se quedo observando los ojos de su hermana por unos minutos, estos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero con un brillo extremo que le exigían por mas.

La levanto para que se le hiciera más fácil tocarla esto hizo que por inercia ella enroscará sus piernas alrededor de el quedando uno más cerca del otro.

volvieron a juntar sus labios pero ahora Caín comenzó con su atareado manoseo , le acariciaba el cuerpo de arriba abajo como queriendo explorar todo su cuerpo, de repente comenzó a desabrochar el corsé que tenia Setsu el cual marcaba toda su figura, le resulto complicado pero mientras él trabajaba con esto Setsu habría su camisa botón por botón dejando ver un cuerpo fornido con muchas marcas que la excitaban de tal forma que suspiraba y jadeaba cada vez más para ella era un hombre que emanaba masculinidad y eso hacía que se humedeciera en su parte más intima.

Cuando termino la lucha contra ese bendito corsé Caín dejo caer esa prenda deleitándose con un corpiño negro con encaje rojo que cubría a duras penas esos pezones que tanto se moría por saborear por poco se vuelve loco era la cosa más lujuriosa que había visto pero solo lo contemplo unos segundo y los arranco como una bestia.

Comenzó de golpe a masajear esos senos que para el eran la cosa más hermosa para el pero algo iso que se pusiera incomodo esa postura lo molestaba y se separo de la pared dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Tiro a setsu a la cama y le dijo espero que estés preparada provocando que esta se sonrojase y con un tono altanero le respondiese te estoy esperando.

Al oír esto, sonrió y se acomodo arriba de ella contemplando el hermoso cuerpo el cual devoraría hasta no dejar nada ya nada lo detendría.

De golpe le saco las últimas dos prendas que llevaba y se saco la camisa tirándola lejos se hacía presente la presión que aumentaba en su entrepierna.

Setsu iso cara de enojada replicándole que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda y que no era justo y lo obligo a pararse diciendo que ella le sacaría los pantalones a lo cual el puso una cara de pervertido y dijo segura que no te asustaras con lo que veras.

Crees que es la primera vez que veo uno

Esto iso que Caín pusiera cara de pocos amigos

Pero ella lo tranquilizo diciéndole que dejara de burlase de ella que solo lo veía a el como hombre los demás eran insectos que no tenían derecho a existir en el mundo.

Muy bien bocona comienza le dijo sácame los pantalones

Como órdenes pero después no te quejes

Creo que mas que quejarme voy a disfrutar

Se aproximo al cinturón de Caín y con sus delgadas manos comenzó a desabrocharlos notando una zona muy abultada por el camino sin querer dio un roce a dicha zona lo cual provoco un gemido muy sonoro proveniente de Caín, indicándole que iba por buen camino setsu al escuchar esto quiso hacerlo sentir mejor con lo cual metió su mano dentro del bóxer que llevaba puesto y toco su pene directamente dejándolo expuesto justo enfrente de su cara .

Comenzó a sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de chupar tan grande masculinidad y sin más preámbulos comenzó con su ajetreado trabajo dando pequeñas lamidas que subían y bajaban hasta que de golpe se lo metió de lleno en la boca.

Caín al principio no podía creer lo que sucedía pero cuando volvió a sus sentidos comenzó a sentir un placer inimaginable que le recorría todo el cuerpo provocándoles pequeños roces de electricidad que pasaban por su cuerpo estaba a punto de eyacular cuando de pronto detuvo a setsu la cual se veía endemoniadamente sexi con los labios llenos de saliva mezclados con fluidos de mi cuerpo.


End file.
